


I'm okay

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x22, Apocalipsis, Dean - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jaula, M/M, PovDean, Sam - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, angeles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Sin importar lo que ellos pasen, siempre habrá esperanza de un ultimo retorno.





	I'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA: One-shot ambientado en la quinta temporada, capítulo 22 " Swan Song". De hecho esto fue una pequeña idea salida de una canción que siento que se ajusta a ellos.
> 
> Canción: Brother de Kodaline (no duden en buscarla)
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

~~~~SW/DW

Sin importar que camino tomemos siempre nos encontraremos. No habrá nada ni nadie que impida que nos reencontremos, de que pueda ser padre papal, cuando haya dicho que salieras por esa puerta nunca volvieras o cada demonio del puto infierno cuando estuviese allí, primero siendo la víctima para luego ser el cruel carnicero. Nunca deje de buscar en mis recuerdos.

Era la hora y el lugar. Aquí sucederá todo, aquí la perdería pero no para siempre, nunca es para siempre y eso lo saben ambos de ante mano.

Cas ha desaparecido en un solo chasquido de dedos, y Bobby yacía muerto a un solo en algunos pies de distancia ¿en qué momento todo se fue al carajo?

-Sammy, sé que estas allí. Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar contra ese maldito -Tenía que intentarlo aunque se fuera la vida en ello, literalmente hablando porque cuando Sam ha saltado a la jaula, ya no hay nada para él en esta vida. Todo habrá acabado y el mundo, incluso aunque tenga su dolor, todo lo demás igual, como si no hubiesen estado en un punto de sufrir una y mil veces por las consecuencias de una pelea desde el inicio de los tiempos. A nadie le importara que haya perdido a su hermano, su Sammy.

-No seas tonto Dean, date por vencido. Tu querido Sammy ahora es mío, puedo sentirlo tratando de arañar, pero ya es una lucha perdida: Lucrell, haciendo alarde de su recipiente.

-¡Cállate! Sam es más fuerte de lo que tú piensas y puede con toda tu porquería barata -rugió el Winchester Mayor.

-¿Y luego qué? Se van felices por el mundo, como los conejos y las atardeceres, el ángel caído, deformando las bellas facciones de Sam al poner tanta maldad y odio en esos ojos, siempre llenos de vida. Ahora solo quedando el odio y la muerte - Lo sé, mi despreciable simio sin pelo, sin importar cómo termine este día, tu habrás perdido a tu hermano.

Después de todo, Lucifer tenía razón. No terminaría bien para Sammy ni para mí, claro que el mundo fue salvado, pero ¿a qué precio? Sam cayó en la jaula con Lucifer y Miguel, ellos lo destruyeron una y otra vez por haber truncado sus aviones. Sufriría por años o siglos si es que no logró encontrar una manera de sacarlo de allí, pero ¿cómo abrir la canción? Eso era como intentar mirar dentro de la caja de Pandora, creyendo que nada saldría mal.

Aunque no me gusta admitirlo y eso fue en contra de mis principios como cazador y alcalde como hijo de John Winchester, era inevitable, había perdido y ahora saboreaba la derrota. Sabía a sangre y muerte.

Que iluso fui a creer que yo podía seguir viviendo como si fuera mi aventura, que seguiría adelante y retomaría mi romance con Lisa, pero esa promesa de los dos creía, era más consuelo que otra cosa Lisa había sido un miembro para sobrellevar los sentimientos más tarde por mi hermano menor, en ese entonces todavía seguíamos ignorando lo que era obvio ante el mundo entero, pero sin embargo nosotros fingíamos que era simple y puro amor de hermanos.

No, yo no podía retomar algo donde no lo había, todas mis últimas esperanzas de poder salir de ese cementerio junto con mi chico, se había ido al carajo cuando Sammy al fin me tomó el control y me había mirado directo a los ojos, asustado de lo que había hecho y lo que haría si no llegase a parar a Lucifer. Entonces fue cuando tomó los anillos y los lanzó al suelo. La decisión había sido tomada y en ese segundo punto nuestras vidas fueron cortadas con tan solo un paso al abismo.

Ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera los golpes que me recordasen lo que acababa de perder. Cas estaba de vuelta, también era Bobby, todo parecía antes.

¿Por qué Sammy no había vuelto?

¿Acaso es la última vez que compartiste un mismo lugar?

**SW / DW**

Sammy siempre había dicho que era una persona despistada, siempre me pasaba por las pequeñas cosas, pero nunca tuve que preocuparme por eso, ya que eso era mi chico. Sam siempre fue el que investigaba y buscaba cada indicio que nos llevara a la criatura y luego entre ambos nos encargó de matarlo.

Por eso no me hizo caso después de la pérdida de Sam, cuando una noche me ahogaba en alcohol como sucedía muy a menudo, al despertar a la mañana con el cuello adolorido de dormir en mi casa, tenía algo que llamo mi atención, de hecho era un pedazo de papel blanco que sobresalía de la guantera y no era ni un trozo de papel sino una carta.

Cuando cogí el inofensivo sobre blanco, vi que tenía mi nombre escrito con letra pulcra y ordenada, solo que podía hacer que una palabra sobre papel se viese tan elegante. Con un suspiro toma el sobre entre los dedos y con los rígidos, saca un pedazo de mi hermano, las últimas palabras que tiene de él.

" _Me gustaría saber ¿Cuánto tardaste en descubrir este simple trozo de papel? Pero bueno, después de todo no estaba cubierto por tu cóctel, para que pudieras quedarte en tu radar de vista. Quizás en la próxima visita invitara a las cervezas y nos riamos. de tu lentitud, hermano. Pero falta mucho para que las cosas se puedan volver a juntar, que tengas que pasar muchos obstáculos ... que esten vuelvo, que hayas perdido el tiempo y que estés queriendo tu palabra ... aunque los dos sabemos que eso no pasara._

_Bueno, ahora se acerca la parte sentimental que tanto odias. Lo sé, quieres tirar el papel y salarlo y quemarlo pero no puedes y te agradezco que no lo hagas ya que en serio necesito decirte esto._

_Siempre ha sido tú el que salva mi vida, siempre tu ... y ahora es el tiempo que tú me haces responsable de mis actos ... sé que el destino es una vez y muchas veces puedes cambiarse, pero ya no tienes marcha atrás y quiero que sepas que esto no solo lo haga para salvar a la humanidad, también lo hago por salvarte._

_Gracias por siempre salvarme, ahora me toca a mí, nos volveremos a encontrar perra._

\- _Te tengo, hermano. "_

**SW / DW**

" _Te tengo, hermano"_ -Esa era siempre la manera de comunicar su amor, ya veces funcionaba más que mil promesas llenas de falsa ilusión.

-Siempre supe que eras la chica de esta relación Samantha, tú y tus cartitas a corazón abierto -tenías que quitar el peso de las palabras de tu hermano, pero era imposible no sentir que tu corazón se resquebrajara ante la realidad inminente. Quizás este era el último, el último adiós.

Aunque en el fondo Dean guardaba la esperanza de que tuvieras algo más para ellos que un sacrificio olvidado y una carta en la guantera.

¿Quién ha querido, la vida no podía ser tan perra?

**Aleta.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
